


The Break

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke’s injured arm isn’t the only thing that is sorely out of practice. Response to prompt nineteen (rusty) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

"Let's have a look, shall we?"

Haruno Sakura was in full-scale doctor mode as she cracked her patient's cast and carefully extracted the previously broken extremity. Her eyes were focused and lips pursed as she then unwound the orthopedic padding that encompassed the limb.

"Your arm is going to appear strange, but there's no reason to be alarmed," she cautioned. "It'll be atrophied due to the lack of use, and your skin will be dry and pale due to the casting."

A grunt was received for her effort.

When the appendage was finally revealed, Uchiha Sasuke was vexed to see that it fit her description perfectly. His right arm was dry, pale... _and weak_.

"I need to check for pain and ensure you have proper range of motion," Sakura went on to explain. She proceeded to run her chakra-laced hands over his withered flesh, gently applying pressure to see if there was any unnecessary tenderness. Satisfied with the results, she began to rotate his arm in various directions.

"Excellent progress," she remarked. "Still, it's going to be a while before your muscles return to normal. You'll have to take it easy during that time. No strenuous activity."

Sasuke unhappily demanded, "How long?"

"Six weeks, at minimum."

"Fuck," he muttered.

Sakura was the consummate professional, not the least bit fazed by his show of temper. "I'll have a nurse provide you with some at-home instructions. However, if you experience any difficulty, you should immediately follow-up with the hospital."

She retrieved Sasuke's chart and jotted down a couple of notes.

"Since my right arm isn't at one hundred percent, does that mean you're going to continue with the daily visits? To assist me around the house?" he blandly posed.

Subsequent to the breaking of Sasuke's arm, Sakura had made it her habit to call on him and be responsible for cooking, cleaning and other household chores.

The seemingly disinterested inquiry earned a delicate arch of the brow. "What does your right arm have to do with anything?"

Sasuke could not help but frown. "Because it's impaired, obviously. I can't do shit without it."

At his response, Sakura gave an amused shake of the head. "Be reminded that I stalked you for years, Sasuke-kun. Do you really think I haven't already realized you're ambidextrous?"

His face became inflamed.

"You're quite self-sufficient with the left hand. The broken arm was just my excuse to visit."

 _'So, what's your excuse?'_ was the unspoken question.

Sakura took pity on him as she moved towards the exit. "Not the most flattering way to be asked out, but I accept. I'll swing by your place after my shift."

Watching her depart, Sasuke found himself to be embarrassed, tongue-tied and oddly pleased.


End file.
